


in the fast lane

by unstablesheis



Series: in every nightmare we meet [5]
Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, I mean I guess?, angst but happy ending yes, but yes, jiyoo, minji needs love, slight angst ok, yoohyeon is adorable asf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 22:41:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16376381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unstablesheis/pseuds/unstablesheis
Summary: "that someone in the crowd"





	in the fast lane

 

 

A crowd and nameless faces, leather jackets and car races, a certain song playing inside her head and in that split second her eyes meets with that someone in the crowd.

Perhaps she was insane, intoxicated, addicted- smile, lips, the crinkle of her eyes embedded into her mind, haunting her dreams every night, her every waking moment so she finds herself by the race tracks again, looking for bright blonde hair and this time, when their eyes meet, Yoohyeon smiles.

Minji smiles back and oh god was she in love.

 

 

Minji was a whirlwind, her life a literal race and Yoohyeon could barely catch her amongst the hundred crowd, could barely hear the whisper of her name on her lips as the wind whips against her, heart beating a million faster than the race, intensified by the chill of the evening every night, every peril and Yoohyeon would beg her to stay but Minji was anything but permanent.

 

 

“What do you think of the stars?” Minji asks one night, their hands intertwined, backs leaning against the hood of her car.

Yoohyeon shifts her gaze, eyes trailing the side of Minji’s moonlit face, a serene smile painted on her lips and Yoohyeon clutches her chest with her free hand, heart aching, tears threatening to spill from her eyes because goddamn it Minji was beautiful and Yoohyeon was so very much utterly helplessly in love.

 

“I think they’re a miracle,” Yoohyeon breathes, gaze fixed on the girl laying besides her.

 

Minji looks back, smile intact, eyes somehow a shade darker than usual.

 

“I think they’re tragic.”

_“They’re only beautiful for a moment but they die and fade away and among a million more beautiful and brighter stars, we won’t even know when a star is gone.”_

 

 

 

The first person she looks for and sees in a room full of people, of flowers, of beauties would always be Minji.

It was instantaneous, an instinct and it was concerning, her mind screaming at her that this wasn’t good and Minji was a poison of a flower, filling her, suffocating her because Yoohyeon is entranced, completely under her spell she’d throw away any cure or antidote.

Minji was poison and Yoohyeon loved every bit of her.

 

 

 

“If I tell you I hate you, would you stop following me?”

 

Yoohyeon felt her heart shatter, body unmoving, hands trembling. Suddenly, Minji’s presence beside her was too heavy, the air thick, her lungs filled with salty aching water-

“I don’t but will you?”

 

-Yoohyeon inhales shakily.

 

“No. Why are you asking me that?!”

 

Minji only gives her an ominous smile.

 

 

 

 

_“Yoohyeon what if I leave?”_

_“We’ll cross that bridge when we get there?”_

 

 

 

 

 

Minji hates the crowd and the loneliness they bring, she hates the screams, the surrounding blank faces and everything except the girl with the ash gray hair, eyes lost and confused as she stands amidst the mob of people.

Everyday she’d look for her, eyes searching for the awkward looking girl with the pink backpack that very much contrasted against her gray sweaters and dark jeans and Minji finds her _interesting_.

Yoohyeon was whole other level of interesting.

 

 

 

_Yoohyeon was fucking beautiful, for lack of better word because beautiful alone wasn’t enough to describe her and she makes her heart race, adrenaline pumping in Minji’s veins even faster than when she’s on the tracks because fuck she can’t, Minji can’t but she falls anyways and it makes her cry because Yoohyeon always catches her._

 

 

“I think they’re a miracle,” Yoohyeon answers and she could feel the intensity of her gaze on the side of her face and Minji swallows the nonexistent suffocating feeling at the back of her throat because she loves Yoohyeon but happiness is scary. Happiness is cruel. Happiness tears her down because Minji hates endings and goodbyes but she knows they will eventually say their goodbyes and she’s not sure if she can take it.

 

Stars fade and so does love and so will she.

 

_“I think they’re tragic.”_

 

 

 

Minji thinks about things a lot.

She thinks about Yoohyeon and her soft whispers over the phone every night humming her a song, of the rasp in her voice in every good mornings, of how much her smile lights up Minji’s world she’s not sure she even remembers what life was before Yoohyeon.

She’s not sure if she can ever let go if it goes on but Minji’s sure she can’t take the inevitable heartbreak.

 

 

 

“If I tell you I hate you, would you stop following me?” She says and immediately regrets as Yoohyeon visibly deflates, movements freezing, shoulders tense.

Minji could feel her stomach sink, knives gutting her and she’s out of breath and fuck it scares her, happiness scares her, beginnings scares her, endings scares her, love scares her.

Minji bites her tongue she could taste the comforting metallic taste of blood in her mouth and she immediately takes every word back.

 

 

 

_“Yoohyeon what if I leave?”_

Yoohyeon hugs her tighter, arms locking around her, head burying against her shoulder and Minji could feel the unspoken.

Minji shifts but Yoohyeon never relents and suddenly she’s crying and the taller girl lets her and Minji melts into her and she’d never felt so fucking happy to accept happy.

 

 

 

 

Years later Minji would stand in front of a bigger crowd, eyes still automatically looking for her and every time her heart sinks, disappointment filling her, heart heavy.

Seconds later she’d feel a light tap on her shoulder and her scent would engulf her, Yoohyeon’s hand slowly intertwining with hers because this time they’d walk together instead of looking for each other among crowds wherein they might get lost.

This time Minji would hold on to Yoohyeon tighter because life doesn’t wait for anyone and Minji would rather live in the moment than worry about tomorrow and get left behind.

 

 

 

 

_“It’s beautiful. We’re beautiful. Love is beautiful.”_

_“Even if it might not last?”_

_  
“Even if it might not last.”_

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> \- not a bad end but still part of the series yes


End file.
